Chloe Gold
Appearance Before you is a gorgeous woman standing at 5'3" with hair so white it looks to be silver and her eyes shine a bright gold. The elven features on her face are thrown off by the rounded ears that she has. She wears a dark blue velvet cloak over her clothing, but she still seems to pull the eyes of those she passes. Personality Chloe is charming, even when she shouldn't be. She is a flirt, but with more of a lady-like way of approaching people. Her voice is soft and soothing, so people can't help but be charmed by her. Family Childhood Chloe was born to an eladrin family in Cankorn on Alithrya. They knew she was different from the moment she was born, her eyes glowing a bright gold and her hair so white it was almost silver. She was a beauty in the city and she had many friends. She aged faster than her parents, which worried them, so they decided Chloe would be their only child. They spoiled her and taught her of their lives in the Fey Wild. When she hit her teen years, she began her bardic training, charming her way into her teachers hearts and becoming one of the more recommended bards to perform in festivals and events. As she grew, it became more apparent of her beauty and her parents soon learned why. Hanali Celanil, the beauty aspect of Angharradh had bless her at birth. But trouble soon followed the learning of this information as one night, Chloe was taken from her home as her parents slept and taken to the lair of a drow woman. The woman looked at Chloe with such disdain as she cut into her body, pulling blood samples from the young aasimar. No one knew the name of the woman, but everyone called her Widow. The woman experimented on her for weeks and Chloe was about to run out of hope before a man by the name of Killian showed his face. Killian was another drow who worked for Widow. Hypnotized by her beauty and the sound of her voice, he opened the lock on her cage and before he could realize what he had done, she escaped. She ran and ran as fast as she could, exhausting herself until she could see the gates of the city she loved. When she returned, she was surrounded, the citizens of the city welcoming her with love. Then she heard it. Her parents had been taken to the Underdark to be slaves. She ran home, hoping it was all a joke, but it wasn't. Her home had been completely trashed and remnants of a struggle were clear. She spents months trying to figure out a way to get her parents back, but in her distress, she couldn't seem to charm her way into the Underdark Then one day, she heard a knock on the door. One of her friends held a letter from the Burning Phoenix with Chloe's name on it, saying they had heard about her bardic talents from one of her teachers and wanted to invite her to the guild. She battled with herself for weeks, but ultimately came to the decision that the guild could help her, so with that, she boarded a boat to the island, hoping that with the power of both the Fey Wild and Mount Celestia, she could fight to get her parents back. Category:Player Character